Hazy
by Pixil-8
Summary: Zen is heartbroken when he finds his girlfriend of 2 years has cheated on him. Unable to deal with the pain, he resorts to drinking, to he point of deliriously calling someone on the phone to pick him up, needing someone's company to soothe him. He ends up calling none other than Jumin Han himself- what happens when he goes to the corporate heir's penthouse for comfort? (NSFW)
1. Comfort

Hello everybody! So I got a request on tumblr (pansexualtrash) asking for a ZenxJumin fic, but there was no specific prompt- I've had the idea in my head to write this fic for a while, so I figured it was perfect timing to fill it out for this prompt! Two birds one stone ~~ Here's the first chapter of this fic :3 There's going to be 3 chapters total, and the fic is basically a little smut fic . but y'know. Oh well. I've accepted my title as the MysMe Sin Queen. (Self-titled lmao fight me)

I do not own Mystic Messenger!

* * *

Zen brought the bottle to his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought to keep his hands from shaking. It felt as though the world was crashing around him, with no chance of survival, his only solace being brought to him through the liquor in his hands.

He had come home to find his girlfriend of two years sleeping with another man- he tried to make sense of it all, to understand why this happened, why she did it, but the only explanation he could get out of her was she couldn't handle him being away so often for rehearsal and performances, getting constant attention from men and women alike.

She admitted she had been planning on breaking up with him for some time, she just didn't know how to do it.

Zen ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the white strands, choking through his sobs. Why did things have to end up this way? He loved that girl. He wanted to marry her. Why wasn't it enough?

He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, in desperate need of someone, anyone. Unable to see through his tears, he scrolled through the contacts list, pressing the call button, holding the phone to his ear, his cries echoing through his sparse apartment.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello? Someone.. I just.. Please… I don't want to be alone right now.. Can you come get me?" He let out a choked sob, pressing a hand to his eyes, shaking his head in his pain, " _Please_ …!"

"…Hyun?"

"Please come get me…" Zen whimpered softly- his chest felt like his heart had been shattered, the remnants of a glass orb being compiled into nothing more than mere dust, blowing away with the wind.

"Okay.. Okay. I'll send a car there now."

Zen didn't respond, simply ending the call and getting to his feet, stumbling towards the couch where he had thrown his jacket. He pulled it on, making his way to stand outside the apartment, wiping his tears from his face.

Soon enough a car pulled up, the driver getting out and holding the door for him, saying nothing as they watched Zen with concerned eyes. Zen didn't speak as he got in, too belligerent to care about who was picking him up, or where he was going. He stared silently out the window as lights and buildings whizzed by, all a mess of colour through his watery gaze.

"Excuse me," The driver turned slowly, the car having come to a stop, "We have arrived, sir."

Zen nodded, reaching to fumble for the door handle, before it was pulled open, a pair of arms reaching out to help him out of the car. Zen tripped as he got out, grabbing onto the suit jacket of the person helping him.

Jumin sighed, helping Zen stand up straight, assisting him into the penthouse, and up the elevator. Soon they were inside, and he allowed him to sit on the couch, stepping back to readjust the cuffs on his jacket, his onyx eyes trailing along Zen's form, brows brought together in a look of confusion and worry.

"Zen, what is going on?"

Zen shook his head, hiccuping through his tears, leaning his forehead onto his hands.

"My gir-girlfriend… My girlfriend…!"

Jumin stared at him, blinking slowly.

"Yes?"

"She… She _cheated_ on me, Jumin."

Jumin nodded slowly, shifting his weight.

"I see."

"I just feel so stupid," Zen gasped, bringing his fist down upon his knee in frustration, "I just want to drink and forget everything.. I don't want to think anymore…"

Jumin didn't move for a moment, contemplating what to do in this peculiar situation. Soon he turned, moving to the kitchen shortly before returning, a bottle of wine in hand. He handed it to Zen without a word, watching as Zen corked it, bringing the bottle straight to his lips and drinking from it.

Zen wiped his lips on his sleeve, holding the bottle out to Jumin, who simply raised a brow at him. Zen nodded his head towards the bottle, looking up at him.

"You too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Mister… Mister trust-fund-whatever-the-fuck. Drink with me."

Jumin sighed slowly, taking the bottle from his hand, staring at it as though it were a foreign object for a couple seconds before bringing it to his lips, drinking slowly from it.

* * *

The bottle was empty now, tilted over on the table before the couch, Zen's jacket thrown haphazardly across the back. Jumin had taken off his suit jacket, the top few buttons of his white button-up shirt undone.

"I don't know why I wasn't good enough, Jumin. I don't get it."

Jumin stared at him, a slight flush to his cheeks as he gazed at the other man.

"You are… Good enough. It was her own discretions, they have no reflection on you. You're-" He froze, catching himself mid-sentence, clearing his throat before he continued, "You deserve good things."

"Clearly not! Clearly not to her." Zen pressed on, not having noticed Jumin's verbal slip.

"She doesn't deserve you."

"Who does then? I thought… I thought I would marry her and she just threw me away like it was nothing… It just feels like nobody will ever look at me like she did."

Jumin looked him over, his brows curled together on his forehead.

"…That's not true."

"How do you know, Jumin?"

"I," He sighed softly, his gaze falling to the floor, "I just know."

Zen laughed, leaning back on his hands.

"You don't know anything! You've never even been in love- why am I even talking to you about this?"

Jumin's hand clenched into a fist suddenly, his soft expression from before completely gone, replaced by a look of animosity.

"You really think I don't know anything."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well," He spoke in a low tone, his eyes glowering dangerously, "You'll be surprised to know you're wrong."

"I know I'm not," Zen leaned forwards, a frustrated look coming upon his features, "You've never dated anyone!"

"That does not mean I haven't experienced being in love."

"Oh, really?" Zen scoffed, rolling his eyes mockingly, "Then who, _pray tell_ , was the great future chairman in love wi-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was grabbed by the collar roughly, dragged towards Jumin, their lips crashing together in an angry kiss. Jumin ran his tongue along Zen's lower lip, his rage swelling through the connection of their lips. Zen's eyes were wide as he pulled away, his gaze dark, lined just beneath hard-set brows.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Jumin practically growled as he stood, glaring down at him, "You're a narcissist, you'd think you'd be able to guess yourself."

He began to walk away, clearly off-put by the whole situation. Zen was frozen for a moment, his emotions blurring together in his head, even more of a wreck because of the liquor. He moved without thinking, grabbing Jumin's arm, stopping him from going any farther.

"Jumin," He looked down at the floor, his face heating up as he continued, "Can you… Do that again?"

Jumin stared down at him, his anger replaced by genuine confusion.

"… You want me to?"

Zen nodded slowly, his grip on Jumin's arm loosening.

"I think.. I liked it…"

He gasped as Jumin pulled him up suddenly, looking deep into his eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Are you sure?"

Zen nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he felt his discretions begin to melt away, burned down by his piercing gaze.

"I'm sure."

Jumin grabbed his arms, spinning him around, a shocked gasp leaving his lips as he was slammed against the wall. Jumin leaned in close, holding Zen's wrists on either side of his head, his eyes trailing along his parted lips.

"You asked for it."

Zen moaned softly as Jumin connected their lips again, his grip firm on his arms. Jumin ran his tongue along his lip, a silent plea for entrance, one which Zen granted, parting his mouth open slightly. He shivered as his mouth was explored hungrily, their tongues swirling together in a messy, drunken dance.

Jumin released his arms, trailing his hands down his chest and waist before grabbing his hips, holding them in place as he stepped forwards, pressing their bodies together. Zen whimpered softly as he felt Jumin's arousal pressing against his own now-growing erection, the pressure of their bodies causing pulses to course through him.

"Zen... You're beautiful." Jumin kissed down along his jaw as he spoke, mouthing softly below his ear, kissing and licking along his neck, grinding his hips forwards as curious hands trailed under the hem of Zen's sweater. Zen gasped as Jumin's cold fingers made their way up his stomach, thumbs circling around his nipples. He wrapped his arms around Jumin's neck, sliding them into his hair, pulling softly at it, his head leaning back in pleasure.

"Hyun," Jumin kissed back to his lips, his voice a husky whisper, gazing into his eyes as he rolled his hips forwards, "Hyun…"

"J-Jumin, ah…"

Jumin froze, his eyes flashing as Zen moaned wantonly in his ear. He lifted Zen by the hips, forcibly wrapping the silver-haired man's legs around his waist, making quick strides as he made his way towards the bed. He brought him down onto it unceremoniously, pulling at the hem of his sweater, lifting it up and off.

Zen lifted his hands, shakily pulling at the buttons of the shirt, and Jumin growled, ripping the buttons off of the strings as he tore the shirt off, throwing it to the side. Zen blushed, watching as the buttons rolled across the floor.

"Someone's moving fast…"

Jumin brought his lips down to Zen's neck once more, suckling softly just below his ear.

"I've loved you for a long time, Hyun. I don't think I can wait any longer."

Zen moaned at his words, his chest heaving as Jumin attacked his neck running his hand back down his stomach, flattening over the bulge in his jeans. He bucked his hips into the contact, blushing as he felt Jumin's lips curve into a smile against his skin.

"Does that feel good?"

"Sh-Shut up."

Jumin kissed him quickly, biting softly at his lower lip, humming in approval as Zen whimpered at the action.

"I'll make you feel even better, Hyun," He unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his slender legs, trailing kisses along his smooth skin, never tearing his gaze from Zen's own, "I'll show you what you deserve."

Zen's breathing came in quick gasps, his mind hazy in his drunken and aroused state. Jumin pulled his own pants off, tossing them to the side, smiling as Zen stared at his boxers, the bulge evident beneath them. Jumin ran his hands up along his thighs, slipping his fingers just beneath the band, capturing Zen's lips once more as he pulled them down.

He leaned back, his gaze trailing appreciatively over Zen's naked form, a smile curling onto his lips.

"God, you truly are beautiful."

"Stop saying that…" Zen blushed brightly, covering his face with his hands, at which Jumin quickly removed them, giving his lips a tender kiss, warmth lingering there as he pulled away.

"I'm only speaking the truth," He smiled, pressing on Zen's shoulders, laying him back down onto the mattress, his eyes staring lovingly at him, "Now just relax."

Zen blushed as Jumin reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, the thought quickly flashing through his head wondering how many times he's needed to use that exact bottle. He watched as he poured it onto his fingers, massaging it in gently in an attempt to warm the liquid. He crouched over Zen once more, bringing his fingers down between his legs, smiling softly down at him.

"Relax."

He pressed a finger to his entrance, a sharp gasp ripping through Zen's body at the cold sensation. He pushed the tip inside, his heart swelling as Zen's eyes fluttered closed, his body visibly shivering. He thrusted it in slowly, trying to adjust it to the foreign penetration, his eyes never leaving Zen's face, mesmerized by his expressions.

He added another, this time a clear expression of discomfort on Zen's face, his brows curled together, his lip caught between his teeth. He gripped the sheets in his fists, whimpering under his breath.

"You need to relax, Hyun." Jumin spoke in a low, comforting voice, moving his fingers slowly inside of him.

"It- It hurts-!"

"I know," Jumin kissed along his face tenderly, trying to distract from the pain, "Just try to relax yourself, and trust me.. Okay?"

Zen nodded, a lone tear trailing its way down his cheek, wrapping his arms around Jumin's neck.

"Okay…"

Jumin continued his slow pace, watching as the discomfort left Zen's face, soon replaced by a look of pleasure. He added a third finger, his body reeling as Zen moaned.

"Oh- Oh, that feels good…"

Jumin smiled against his shoulder, trying to restrain himself.

"I'm glad, Hyun," He kissed his collarbone softly, goosebumps rising where his breath trailed along his skin, "I'm glad…"

He began to thrust faster, Zen's head thrown back in ecstasy, now rolling his hips in time with Jumin's hand, meeting his movements in perfect rhythm.

"Ah, fuck- Jumin- Jumin no more, just- please-"

Jumin moaned under his breath, not needing any further explanation. He retracted his hand, sliding his boxers down his own hips, throwing them aside. He ran his lube-covered hand over his cock before positioning it at Zen's entrance, lacing their hands together with his clean hand, staring into his eyes as he pressed inside lightly.

Zen tensed up a bit, letting out a low breath, trying to relax his body to allow him access. Jumin continued to thrust slowly, watching Zen's face as he did so.

"Does that… Does that feel okay?"

Zen nodded, the pain quickly being replaced by pleasure, by warmth.

"Ah- Ah, yes, it feels better…"

Jumin smiled, stroking his hair tenderly.

"Good."

Zen whimpered, staring up into Jumin's eyes, his cheeks flushed pink, his lips parted sweetly as he moaned.

"Jumin, more- faster."

His hips reacted instantly, picking up their pace- Zen threw his head back in pleasure, crying out as Jumin licked and sucked at his nipples at the same time, the sensations causing a whirlwind of ecstasy within him.

He dragged his nails down Jumin's back, whimpering into his shoulder, his legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him in harder, deeper.

Zen whimpered, pushing back on Jumin's shoulders, shaking his head in frustration.

"No, god- I need more- It's not enough..!"

Jumin's shoulder quivered as he stared down at the silver haired man, his eyes dark and half-lidded with lust.

"What do you need, Hyun..?"

Zen sat up, pushing hard at his shoulders, forcing him to fall back into a sitting position. He watched in confusion as Zen crawled over him, straddling himself on his lap, unable to control he moan from deep within his throat as he watched Zen lower himself down onto his cock.

Zen placed his hands on Jumin's chest, pushing his back down onto the bed, slowly beginning to lift himself up and down on top of his length, an aroused whine leaving his lips as he did so. Jumin's hands found their way to his hips, gripping them firmly, aiding them in their rise and fall.

He bit his lip as he looked up at Zen, who was unable to control the moans he was producing, too enraptured by pleasure to hold back. He removed one of his hands from his hips, stroking Zen's cock instead, licking his lips in satisfaction as his name echoed through the room, trailing harmoniously from Zen's mouth.

"Hy-Hyun," His voice wavered as he spoke, steely eyes meeting red, passion surging between them, "Are you close?"

"Oh god, yes- yes, ah..!"

Jumin moaned, smiling through his pleasure, his eyes shining up at Zen.

"Come for me, Hyun."

Zen cried out, his body immediately reacting to Jumin's words, his cum spilling out onto his chest and hand, whimpering as he felt Jumin cum deep inside of him. He fell forwards, collapsing onto Jumin's body, his breathing haggard. He nuzzled his face into his neck, sighing in content as Jumin laced his fingers into his hair.

"How was that?"

Zen smiled softly, blushing a bit at the question.

"Pretty good for a trust fund jerk."

Jumin laughed softly, running his hands down his back.

"I suppose," He sighed softly, tilting Zen's chin up, bringing their gazes to meet, "You do know though, that I am actually in love with you, correct?"

Zen blushed, looking away for a second before meeting his eyes once more, nodding softly.

"I know."

Jumin searched his face, hoping, wishing for something- he pulled back, accepting the silence for what it was. Zen stopped him, framing his face in his hands, looking down at him with a firm gaze.

"I may not be in love with you- but I … I know I like you," He blushed deeper, looking away again, his hands shaking slightly on Jumin's cheeks, "I… I would have stopped you if I didn't like you…"

Jumin felt his heart swell, his lips curling up in to a serene smile. He wrapped his arms around Zen's body, pulling him into a hug, sighing happily into his hair.

"Thank you, Hyun. Thank you…"

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1! Let's see what happens in Chapter 2 ~~~

I hope everyone has had a lovely Christmas/Holiday so far! :D Stay warm and drink lots of Hot Chocolate ~

~Pixil-8


	2. Shower Revelations

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the story so far ;3 Now, let's see what happens the morning after ooOooOooOo

I do not own MM!

* * *

Zen groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, sleepily sitting up in the bed, his eyes adjusting to the light pouring in from the crack in the blinds. He rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly as he groggily looked around, taking in his surroundings as they came to focus around him.

He shot up in surprise, gasping loudly as he realized he was in Jumin's room, frantically searching around him.

"What the hell...?" He whispered softly to himself, gripping the blankets in his fists, recognizing he was definitely only his boxers. He jumped slightly as he saw Jumin walk in the door, a cup of coffee in his hands and a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Hyun."

Zen blinked at him slowly, staring from the coffee in his hands, to his clothes on the floor, and the smile on Jumin's face, confusion overcoming him, barrelling down on him like a landslide.

"What... What am I doing here..?"

Zen watched as Jumin's eyes widened, his fingers loosening against his will around the cup, effectively dropping the cup of hot coffee. It fell to the ground, shattering around his feet, the scalding liquid splashing up onto his legs through his pants. Jumin jumped back, the pain bringing him back to reality.

"Ah, God-!"

Zen sat up in shock, making his way to see if Jumin was okay, but stopped as he lifted his hand, freezing in place.

"Are you okay..?"

"It's fine," Jumin spoke slowly, his bangs hiding his eyes as he spoke, "It was an accident. Just a small coffee burn." He straightened up, staring down at the broken glass at his feet. Zen watched his eyes search the mess before him, silently wondering since when has this guy ever had accidents like this. Jumin stepped back slowly, still staring at the broken glass, running a hand through his hair slowly.

"I should... Call someone to clean this up. You should get dressed and go. You have rehearsal today."

Without another word, Jumin turned on his heel and left Zen alone in the bedroom. His eyes travelled from the shards of glass amongst the coffee on the floor, to his clothes scattered about the room, trying desperately to remember how he ended up here.

"Did he just let me sleep here after I drank...? Why did he even let me come? And how does he know my rehearsals today..?"

He bit his lip anxiously, steadily making his way out of the bed, pulling on his clothes. He felt stiffness in his back- he brushed it off as the foreign sensation of sleeping in someone else's bed, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He carefully stepped over the broken glass, grabbing his jacket off of the couch, awkwardly walking to the door, looking towards Jumin, who sat at the kitchen table, staring listlessly out the window.

"Um, thank you... For letting me stay."

Jumin's gaze flickered towards him for only a moment before turning back to the window- Zen could have sworn there was anguish within that gaze.

"..Not a problem."

Zen hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask, but afraid of the answer he would receive. He allowed his fears to overcome him, turning around and leaving the penthouse.

* * *

"In all of the times that I have loved someone, never have I once loved someone like I have loved you- you are my everlasting sun, my shining moon, my-"

"ZEN! Zen, _stop!"_

Zen sighed softly, rubbing his fingers between his brows as the director called out, cutting him off for seemingly the hundredth time that afternoon. He stepped towards him, arms crossed, brows furrowed in frustration.

"Zen, what is going on with you today? It seems that your head is in a completely different world!"

Zen looked at the ground, shaking his head gently.

"Sorry. I'm just having a hard time focusing today, I guess."

The director regarded him for a moment, looking him over studiously before sighing, gesturing towards the door.

"Clearly you need some time to rest. Luckily it's just the beginning of the season, so we have lots of time to practice. Take the rest of the day off, and come back on Monday with a better head, alright? Get some sleep or something."

Zen watched as the director walked away from him, a sick ball forming in his stomach. This was the first time he had ever been asked to leave rehearsals- he had never been unable to read lines properly, but ever since leaving Jumin's penthouse this morning he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong, so irrevocably wrong, but as to what, he hadn't a single clue.

He made his way home, opting to head into the shower to clear his head upon arrival. He tossed his clothes on the floor, turning on the steaming water, closing his eyes as it trailed down his body. He sighed softly, relaxing into the feeling, allowing it to consume him.

 _"Zen... You're beautiful." Jumin kissed down along his jaw as he spoke, mouthing softly below his ear, kissing and licking along his neck, grinding his hips forwards as curious hands trailed under the hem of Zen's sweater._

Zen's eyes blew open wide, leaning back against the shower wall in surprise.

"What the fuck-?"

He blushed as he felt his body heating up at the vision in his mind, embarrassment overcoming him at the thought of becoming aroused by a stray fantasy of Jumin coming on to him, his arousal beginning to throb with want.

"I don't... I don't like that guy...?"

 _"Hyun," Jumin kissed back to his lips, his voice a husky whisper, gazing into his eyes as he rolled his hips forwards, "Hyun…"_

Zen bit his lip softly, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking it lightly as he closed his eyes, allowing the visions to play through his mind.

 _Jumin froze, his eyes flashing as Zen moaned wantonly in his ear. He lifted Zen by the hips, forcibly wrapping the silver-haired man's legs around his waist, making quick strides as he made his way towards the bed. He brought him down onto it unceremoniously, pulling at the hem of his sweater, lifting it up and off._

 _Zen lifted his hands, shakily pulling at the buttons of the shirt, and Jumin growled, ripping the buttons off of the strings as he tore the shirt off, throwing it to the side. Zen blushed, watching as the buttons rolled across the floor._

 _"Someone's moving fast…"_

 _Jumin brought his lips down to Zen's neck once more, suckling softly just below his ear._

 _"I've loved you for a long time, Hyun. I don't think I can wait any longer."_

Zen whimpered softly, nursing his lower lip between his teeth, speeding up the pace of his strokes, his hips bucking forwards to meet his own thrusts.

 _"You need to relax, Hyun." Jumin spoke in a low, comforting voice, moving his fingers slowly inside of him._

 _"It- It hurts-!"_

 _"I know," Jumin kissed along his face tenderly, trying to distract from the pain, "Just try to relax yourself, and trust me.. Okay?"_

 _Zen nodded, a lone tear trailing its way down his cheek, wrapping his arms around Jumin's neck._

 _"Okay…"_

Zen couldn't hold back the heavy panting that was heaving from his lips, his free hand now running over his body, teasing his nipples, pinching at his skin.

 _Zen tensed up a bit, letting out a low breath, trying to relax his body to allow him access. Jumin continued to thrust slowly, watching Zen's face as he did so._

 _"Does that… Does that feel okay?"_

 _Zen nodded, the pain quickly being replaced by pleasure, by warmth._

 _"Ah- Ah, yes, it feels better…"_

 _Jumin smiled, stroking his hair tenderly._

 _"Good."_

Zen moaned loudly, the sound echoing amongst the small walls of the bathroom, his body reeling as he neared his orgasm.

 _Jumin bit his lip as he looked up at Zen, who was unable to control the moans he was producing, too enraptured by pleasure to hold back. He removed one of his hands from his hips, stroking Zen's cock instead, licking his lips in satisfaction as his name echoed through the room, trailing from the lips of the silver-haired man._

 _"Hy-Hyun," His voice wavered as he spoke, steely eyes meeting red, passion surging between them, "Are you close?"_

 _"Oh god, yes- yes, ah..!"_

 _Jumin moaned, smiling through his pleasure, his eyes shining up at Zen._

 _"Come for me, Hyun."_

Zen cried out Jumin's name, both in his visions and in real life, his cum streaming out onto the shower door, his head leaning back against the wall in ecstasy. His hand fell to his side, his head lolling slowly as he looked down at the cum now dripping along the glass. He brought his hands to his hair, shame washing over him as he slid down the wall, curling up on the floor, the now-cold shower water pouring over his body. He laid his forehead against his knees, self-loathing overcoming him as he came to a grave realization.

"...That... Wasn't just a dream or a fantasy... Was it?"

* * *

Uh ohhhhhh. Looks like Zen forgot everything that happened and is realizing a tad late!

Wonder what will happen next?! Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 3 ~~~

~Pixil-8


	3. I Remembered

Hello! So last chapter, Zen woke up having completely forgotten about the passionate night he shared with Jumin! But, it seems he remembered quite clearly in his shower when he got home... What will he do about it? Continue reading to find out ;3

I do not own MM!

* * *

Zen hastily got dressed and dried off, pacing around his apartment for hours, debating what was the best thing he could do in this situation. He couldn't come to a clear decision, and out of sheer frustration with himself, he ran outside, hailing a taxi, hopping inside. He was frantic to get to Jumin's house, to say something, _anything,_ anything at all to explain himself.

He gave the taxi some cash, quickly stating he didn't need the change, running as quickly as he could into the penthouse. The guards recognized him, so they let him by without question, probably also encouraged by how disheveled he looked. He anxiously tapped his foot in the elevator, watching as the numbers slowly rose, chewing his lip harshly between his teeth.

He stumbled out of it as soon as the doors opened, running down the hall and banging on the door to Jumin's penthouse. A few seconds later the door was swung open aggressively, revealing an unkempt Jumin Han- hair an absolute mess, dark circles under his eyes, his shirt far from properly buttoned or ironed out. He hadn't even lifted his head or opened his eyes to see who was standing in the doorway before him, anger written on his features, his brows pressing his eyes closed.

"What in God's name could you possibly need from me this late at ni-"

Zen stepped forwards, cutting him off by pressing their lips together quickly, his hands framing his face sweetly. Jumin was clearly caught off guard, stumbling back a few steps in surprise before catching himself, his hands gripping Zen's shoulders firmly. Zen pulled away sheepishly, looking into his eyes with embarrassment.

"...i remembered."

Jumin blinked at him slowly, his aggressive grip on his arms loosening.

"..You did?"

Zen nodded softly, rubbing his wrist softly. Jumin searched his face gingerly, watching for any sign of apprehension.

"And you... Are okay with that?"

Zen blushed, nodding again, his gaze glued onto the floor between them.

"Yeah... I wanted to apologize. I... I probably seemed like the biggest dickhead yesterday, forgetting all that, and I-"

He gasped as Jumin suddenly pushed him back against the wall, a pleased smile on his lips, accompanied by a warm glint in his eye.

"You're always the biggest dickhead."

Zen smiled, relief washing over him. He wrapped his arms around Jumin's neck, leaning his forehead against his, his eyes trailing down along his tender lips.

"You're one to talk."

Jumin brought their lips together sweetly, his tongue running gently along his lower lip, meeting Zen's own. Their moans mingled together harmoniously inside their mouths, arms pulling each other closer together, the heat rising in the room quickly. Jumin kissed down along Zen's jaw, sucking softly below his ear, at which Zen whimpered softly, sliding his hands into Jumin's hair, tugging lightly at it.

"What do you want to do?" Jumin whispered huskily into his ear, his hands trailing along Zen's slender waist. Zen let out a shuddery breath, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at the raven-haired man, a small smile crawling onto his own lips as he did so.

"Show me what I deserve."

Jumin smiled, a soft flush appearing on his cheeks at his words. He leaned in, kissing his lips softly before picking him up in his arms, Zen's legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Jumin walked towards the bed, his smile never breaking as he stared into Zen's eyes.

"Whatever the prince wishes."

Zen blushed as he was set down upon the bed, Jumin's hands immediately sliding up under his shirt, pulling it lovingly from his body, tossed aside to be found later. Jumin leaned down, kissing tenderly along his collarbones, making sweet trails down his chest, licking fervently at his nipples. Zen twitched in a needy fashion beneath him, his head thrown back, soft gasps echoing from his lips. He could feel Jumin's lips curl up into a grin as he continued his attack on his upper body, enjoying the sight of him squirming in want.

Jumin sat up for a moment, discarding of his own shirt, making his way to lean back down over Zen, but was surprised as Zen suddenly flipped them, straddling his hips, his silver hair tickling Jumin's shoulder as he looked down at him. Zen blushed softly, running his thumb along Jumin's cheek gently.

"I.. I want to make it up to you. I want to make you feel good, too."

Jumin smiled, stroking his wrist warmly, placing a soft kiss on his palm.

"If you wish."

Zen sat back on his knees, undoing the button on Jumin's pants, pulling softly at the zipper, shimmying them down his hips. He dropped them onto the floor, subconsciously licking his lips as he looked over Jumin's body. Jumin smiled, nudging him with his knee.

"I assume you appreciate what you see?"

Zen blushed, glaring at him a bit before he leaned down, kissing along the hem of Jumin's boxers. Jumin's eyes fluttered closed, his head leaning back ever so slightly. Zen hovered above the bulge in his underwear for a moment, watching his expression as he bent down, kissing at his head through the fabric, triumph flowing through him as Jumin moaned low in his throat, his brows coming together in pleasure.

Zen looped his fingers through the band of his boxers, pulling them down and off of his legs, immediately wrapping a hand around Jumin's cock, giving it a few slow strokes. Jumin sighed through his lips, his silvery eyes a rich, dark onyx as they stared at him with need. Zen smiled as he crouched over him, licking slowly at the head, swirling his tongue around it. Jumin's mouth hung open slightly, his hips stuttering at the new sensation. Zen took his head in his mouth completely, moving down to take his whole cock into his mouth, humming in appreciation as Jumin moaned, feeling his head hit Zen's throat.

"God, Hyun..."

Zen bobbed his head up and down along his length, running his hands up along his thighs, making a point to flick his gaze upwards to meet Jumin's often, humming loudly around his cock. Jumin was panting now, trying his best to hold back from thrusting up into the warmth of Zen's mouth. He brought his hands up to Zen's head, lacing his fingers into his hair, pulling at the silver strands, groaning darkly as Zen whimpered at the sensation.

"Hyun, I'm.. Getting close.."

He responded without hesitation, picking up his pace, sucking harder at the tip, flattening his tongue along the base of his cock, bringing up a teasing hand to circle around Jumin's entrance. Jumin couldn't hold back anymore, all of the sensations pushing him over the edge, his hips stuttering upwards as he came into Zen's mouth. Zen swallowed it all hungrily, milking it from the tip of Jumin's cock, his tongue swirling around it wantonly. He pulled off, crawling back up so he was face to face with Jumin, smiling softly at him.

"How was that?"

Jumin smiled warmly, pulling him down towards him.

"Shut up."

He brought their lips together, moaning as he tasted his cum on Zen's tongue, the tastes blending together in the best of ways. He wrapped his arms around Zen's waist, flipping them over again, smiling down at Zen lovingly.

"Do you want to do this?"

Zen smiled, running his hands down Jumin's arms.

"If you've got the stamina to do it."

Jumin's eyes narrowed, his smile growing wider.

"Now you're just making it a challenge."

Zen laughed softly, trailing his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well, prove to me that you can do it, Mr. Trust fund."

Jumin smiled, shaking his head as he reached over to the bedside table, much like the previous night, slathering the lube onto his fingers. He reached down between Zen's legs, circling a finger at his entrance, pushing the tip inside softly. Zen closed his eyes in content, a small sigh trailing from his lips at the contact. Jumin placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his shoulders and neck as he pressed another finger inside, sliding them into his ass in constant, steady rhythm.

"How does that feel, Hyun?"

"Mm, feels good.." Zen spoke lightly, his voice full of warmth and wistfulness. Jumin leaned their foreheads together, watching his gaze as he pressed in a third finger, moaning along with Zen as he whimpered, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

He pumped his hand steadily, placing tender kisses upon Zen's lips, waiting until he felt Zen was ready. He pulled back, stroking his hand along his hard-again cock, pressing it at Zen's entrance, their gazes never leaving as he pressed inside, his lip caught between his teeth at the warmth. Zen whimpered, his eyes glassy as he stared up at Jumin, his legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him in faster, eliciting a moan from Jumin's lips.

Their hips met, Jumin completely sheathed inside of Zen's ass, his hands on either side of his face, Zen's hands tangled into Jumin's hair, pulling at it with need.

"Jumin," His voice was breaking with want, his lip quivering as he spoke, "Fuck me."

Jumin growled low in his throat, his hips snapping to life, slamming inside Zen's ass with fervor, causing the man to throw his head back in pleasure, his legs pushing Jumin, meeting his thrusts. Zen dragged his nails down Jumin's back, whining as the bed creaked around them.

"Ah, Jumin, _fuck..."_

"Does that feel good, Hyun?" He angled his hips, slamming hard into him again, hitting directly against his prostate, a dark smile on his lips as Zen screamed uncontrollably, his eyes watering at the intense sensation, "Does it?"

"Fuck, oh god- _Oh god-_ Yes.. _Yes,_ It feels good-!"

Jumin continued to pound inside of him, using one hand as leverage on his hips, the other stroking Zen's cock steadily, his lip caught between his teeth as he fucked him. Zen was gripping the sheets in ecstasy, moaning unabashedly, his chest heaving.

"Fuck, Jumin- I'm close, god- I'm so close-"

Jumin pressed inside him as fast as he could go, the sound of their skin smacking together echoing around them, the heat emanating from their bodies causing an inferno of passion and need. Jumin stroked his thumb over the slit of Zen's cock, rubbing it there softly, staring down at him with a heavy gaze.

"Do it, Hyun."

Zen cried out, his hips quaking as he came, spilling out white hot over Jumin's fingers, trailing down onto their hips, the sensation pushing Jumin over the edge. He moaned as he slammed inside one last time, his cum streaming out into Zen's ass, filling him up deep inside. He laid down over him, nuzzling his face into Zen's neck, both taking a moment to allow their breathing to even out.

Zen wrapped Jumin up in his arms, holding him warmly against his chest, trailing his fingers down along his spine slowly, listening to the slow breaths falling from his lips.

"Hey... Hyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget this time."

Zen rolled his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Jumin, I swear to god-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Jumin pulled him closer, burying his face into his neck, his voice small as he spoke.

"I'm serious."

Zen didn't speak, completely floored at the vulnerability Jumin had just displayed, something he had never seen, nor ever expected to see in his life. He put his arms back around him, holding him tightly, leaning his head against Jumin's own, closing his eyes softly.

"I won't."

They laid in the silence for some time, allowing their emotions to settle before speaking.

"Jumin?"

"Mm?"

"What does this mean?"

Jumin looked up at him, a single eyebrow raised.

"What, not forgetting?"

Zen rolled his eyes at him, fighting a smile on his lips.

"Not that- us.. Us being together."

Jumin blinked at him slowly before smiling gently, tilting his head at him.

"I suppose it would mean we are boyfriends if we are intimate and have feelings for each other."

Zen blushed, a scowl forming on his face.

"I don't wanna say that about you."

Jumin's smile spread wider, leaning in to kiss his forehead, his breath trickling along Zen's skin there.

"Then I will," He kissed down Zen's nose, meeting his lips, a smile in his eyes, "I love you, my boyfriend."

Zen blushed wildly, looking away from his gaze.

"Shut up."

Jumin laughed a bit, burying his face back into Zen's neck. Zen didn't speak as he played with Jumin's hair slowly, trailing his fingers through the dark locks, eyes trailing over the man in his arms.

"I guess i like you a little..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing- forget it!"

 **END.**

* * *

And that's it for "Hazy"! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic :3 I know it was basically just 3-chapter smut but idk I liked the idea so hERE YA GO HAVE IT ENJOY IT ~

Love you all!

~Pixil-8


End file.
